


bad ideas

by starkartifices



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Boners, Implied Sexual Content, Interviews, M/M, little bit of fluff and feelings as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkartifices/pseuds/starkartifices
Summary: in which miya atsumu tries his best to get sakusa kiyoomi to call him senpai.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 438





	bad ideas

**Author's Note:**

> i really regret how the first thing i ever write for haikyuu and its this
> 
> anyway ever since the stats sheets came out i couldn't stop thinking about this so here you go ! i hope you enjoy reading it!

**TAKE #1:**

Miya Atsumu was five months older than Sakusa Kiyoomi. A whole 167 days to be exact which, by the way, was 45.75% of a year. He was nearly half a year older than Sakusa and of course, he made sure to shove that fact in his face every chance he could get. It no longer mattered that Omi-kun was 4.6cm taller than him anymore. Atsumu was older. 

(Okay, fine. He was lying. It still mattered to him. A lot. Just, not as much as it used to which is quite an improvement if he did say so himself. That did not change the fact that now he had a one-up on Omi. He was older.) 

Atsumu knew the other boy probably must have regretted sharing his birth date with him about a million times by now but that’s on him. And it’s not like Sakusa ever stopped pointing out that he was taller to get Atsumu to shut up. 

But that’s not his concern right now. No, in fact, Miya Atsumu has had an epiphany. 

In the minutes it took to do the after match Instagram Story about them celebrating their victory in the locker room, a thing that was starting to become a tradition of sorts, Atsumu had an idea. Something that even he would admit was in most parts terrible and how it would probably be better to discard it and never consider it again, especially if he valued his life. 

“We hope to see you guys cheer us on in the match!” Shouyou was saying as he waved at his phone. 

“Keep beaming till then!” Bokuto yelled as Shouyou pointed the phone towards him. 

The iconic ‘Bokuto Beam’ was another one of Bokkun’s catchphrases, one that made jealousy stir in Atsumu’s gut every time he saw the connection his teammate seemed to have with the audience, it was sickenly endearing. It also reminded him of a time back in high school where he had his own fangirls (Osamu, surprisingly, had a few too) in the crowd waving their fans at him and screaming his name at the top of their lungs. As they should. 

However, there was only one part of this particular throwback that was currently taking up every single thought in his mind. Well, you see, one of the most common things they called out was ‘Atsumu-senpai’. 

As he snuck a look at Omi, who was busy gathering his things, he realized he couldn’t let this go. With his nerves on an even bigger high than it was after winning the game, he knew he was going to get what he wanted no matter what it took. 

(Naturally, if Sakusa reacted terribly to it he would back out. He wasn’t that stupid to go ahead and destroy the carefully put together balance their relationship had attained just for a mere thing that could be boiled down to a kink.) 

“Hey Omi-Omi,” Atsumu said, leaning against the locker next to Sakusa’s. 

Omi grunted in response, giving Atsumu the signal to continue. Ah, they’ve really come so far together. Once upon a time Sakusa always brushed him off regardless of what it was that he had to say. The progress almost makes Atsumu melt. Or he would have if he wasn’t on a mission. 

“Y’know, dontcha think ya gotta thank yer senpai for the amazing last set ya got that let us win?” 

At first, the lack of response made Atsumu think that Omi didn't actually hear him. However, the piercing gaze that almost felt like it was burning a hole in the side of his head said otherwise. Sakusa was glaring at him, eyes narrowed, eyebrows merged together with how hard he was staring at him. Atsumu was fairly certain Sakusa hadn't bothered listening to the rest of his sentence after the utterance of that one word. 

"You're walking home tonight." 

Atsumu could only watch as Sakusa grabbed his duffle bag and proceeded to leave the locker room. Wait a minute, he was actually being serious? What the Fuck, Omi? 

Ignoring the concerned voices of Shouyou, Bokkun and the rest of the team, Atsumu chased after Kiyoomi. Unlike him, Omi wasn't flat out running so it didn't take long to catch up to him even if he did walk extremely fast. 

"Omi-Omi, c'mon ya can't be serious. How do ya expect me to walk home?" 

Sakusa continued to walk on, completely ignoring Miya Atsumu. 

"Omi-kun, yer kidding right? Please, tell me yer joking." 

Even as Atsumu went on complaining about how ridiculous the whole thing was and how he couldn't just leave him behind like this, the other man got into the car, locked the doors right after, and started the car before finally pulling out of the parking lot, leaving Atsumu behind. Apparently, Sakusa Kiyoomi was serious. 

Well fuck. This wasn't the reaction Atsumu was expecting at all. Especially when he didn't even ask him to say it. But if that was how Sakusa was going to react to the word alone, then this was about to make things a lot more interesting. There was no way Atsumu was gonna quit just because he had to walk home. 

Oh no, after all, Miya Atsumu liked a challenge and this was as good as it gets. 

* * *

  
  


**TAKE #2:**

It's not like Atsumu could do any of the basic things that would entail a nice lil kouhai to be grateful to their senpai. 

Omi never needed help with opening jars, his freaky wrists did the job for him. Not to mention, he was also a pro athlete. Which idiot, who played in the v. league division one for a living, couldn't open the lid of a jar? 

Omi was, unfortunately, taller than him. He wouldn't need him to reach the top shelf or to replace a light bulb and what not. He couldn’t even do things like helping him out with his homework for multiple reasons that include them not actually having homework and Sakusa definitely knew more than him anyway. 

Maybe, there was no point in being downright discrete about it especially since Omi-Omi seemed to have some semblance of an idea of what Atsumu was after. 

So, here they were, two weeks later, with Sakusa disinfecting the surface of the dining table while Atsumu vacuumed the sofa as a part of their intensive cleaning routine done every three days. He always found the whole ordeal rather relaxing and satisfying. It was made better knowing that they were doing it together, that this was now their thing, that Sakusa trusted him enough to let him help. 

“Hey Omi,” he called out. 

“What is it?” 

“Y’know I’m really grateful to have a kouhai like you.”

Once again, Atsumu was met with silence. He turned to look only to find Omi staring at him, his eyebrows scrunched together in a classic ‘what the goddamn fuck, my dude? Do you not think before you speak’ expression. Naturally, it’s not the first time that particular gaze had been directed at him.

“I’m breaking up with you.” 

Wait, what? Did Atsumu miss something? He stood up as fast as he could, almost falling flat on his face because of the momentum. “We were dating?!” 

Omi threw the sponge he was holding at him in reply. 

To be fair, they never put a label to whatever it was that was going on between them. But then, in hindsight, the way Atsumu was now living rent free at Sakusa’s, the way they even slept together in the same bed, cuddled on the sofa, Sakusa even letting Atsumu being the one to kiss him, Sakusa completely letting him into his life- Wait, was this why Osamu kept staring at him like he was growing an arm from his neck whenever Atsumu told him that they weren’t an actual ‘thing’?

Oh.

Atsumu walked over to where Omi stood, the latter having gone back to his task of wiping down the table top. He wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist and rested his cheek against his shoulder, ignoring Kiyoomi’s half hearted attempts of pushing him away. 

“Hey Omi,” he mumbled. 

“What now?” 

“Thank you fer trusting me.” 

* * *

  
  
  


**TAKE #147:**

Miya Atsumu is, quite frankly, losing his mind. The more he tried to get Sakusa to say it- “It’s just one word. C’mon Omi-kun. Please.” - the more he was aware that he was being absolutely pathetic. He was practically begging at this point. He has stooped so low, he might as well be one with the ground. He was a horrendous shame to mankind. 

But, it would all be worth it if Sakusa Kiyoomi, his endearing boyfriend, the light of his life, finally says that one word.

On the bright side, Omi had stopped glaring daggers at him as if he’d deliberately dumped the contents of their trashcan on their sofa. (Okay fine, maybe he was exaggerating it a bit. It was definitely five notches below that glare.). Instead, Omi had started dealing with it by throwing the usual insults he normally threw at him. Though, probably a bit harsher than they usually were. 

It didn’t matter how many times Atsumu has told him how much he needed it for his continued survival on this godforsaken planet, Sakusa Kiyoomi did not cave. 

Atsumu is willing to admit that it has grown to be a kink at this point. And of course, he’d take really good care of his _kouhai._

The only reaction he gets this time is a pillow thrown at his head. 

* * *

  
  
  


**TAKE #???:**

It’s been five months and Miya Atsumu still hasn't ticked his dumb kink off the list. 

However, this time he probably went too far. He knew he probably shouldn’t have said anything. Especially not when Sakusa Kiyoomi, the man who progressed from making sure Atsumu never touched him, to holding hands, to kissing him, to actually having sex with him and in the process lowering his barriers one by one to let Atsumu in. Kiyoomi had started to trust him and Atsumu had always had to shed a bit of pride to gain that trust. 

And it was worth it. Sakusa Kiyoomi was worth it. 

They’d even come to be more intimate with each other. From Sakusa making sure that Atsumu never touched him during sex and staying fully clothed while doing it to going ahead and trying out things in the bedroom together, both sides taking massive damage to their egos as they bridged the gap between them emotionally and physically.

And Atsumu had just ruined all of that just because he wanted Sakusa to say one little word to stroke his over-inflated ego. 

To be fair, he didn’t expect Sakusa to straight up push him off of him and leave him blue balled and alone in the bedroom, a stark contrast to where he'd been buried deep into Sakusa. 

Also, calling after him with a, “C’mon, Omi-kun, it’s not like I asked you to call me daddy” was most definitely not the right thing to do.

“You’re sleeping on the couch. For a week.”

* * *

  
  
  


He never brought it up again. The last thing he wanted to do was wreck the relationship he had with the man he loved for something as stupid as this. 

* * *

  
  
  


Miya Atsumu was dripping wet as he had another glass of water splashed on his face. His white shirt was basically see-through at this point and it stuck to his skin. Ah, the things he had to do as a celebrity. 

It was another of those live talk shows where Bokkun, Shouyou, Omi-Omi, and him were the guests for the night. They were currently participating in the game segment on the show and the four of them were divided into teams of two: Bokkun and Shou, Omi, and him. Since they were a team it basically meant that Sakusa was as drenched as he was. 

The game itself was simple. A watered down version of Pictionary where one had to pick a note from the bowl and draw the word written on it while their teammate attempted to guess what it was within a time limit of 45 seconds. Not to mention having water thrown at you by the other team if you lose a round. So far, Omi and he were winning. Sure, it may have been by one point but they were still winning. 

Currently, Bokkun was drawing at the board while Shouyou guessed, both of them were absolutely enthusiastic like always and also extremely wet. But, Atsumu couldn’t focus on what it was that Bokkun was drawing on the board because he’d been sneaking glances at Omi. Omi who had his hair slicked back to get it out of his face, whose shirt was stuck to his skin, who was scowling but at least had the decency to be subtle about it and the very same Omi who had his hand on Atsumu’s thigh.

That honestly should’ve been the first sign for Atsumu to realize that something was up. It’s not just that he was extremely aware of it because it was Kiyoomi but there was also the fact that his pants were soaked through, he might as well be touching bare skin. He's really trying his best not to think too much about it, they were live on television after all. 

“MILKMAN," Shouyou guessed, jumping in his seat. “COW HUMAN HYBRID! COW MAN!” 

The buzzer went off signaling the end of their time limit. Sakusa removed his hand as he stood up. 

"It was 'cowboy'!" Bokuto yelled. 

"Nooooo," Shouyou wailed. "That was gonna be my next guess!" 

The host laughed as he commented on Shouyou's guesses before waving at Sakusa and him to come and douse them again. 

Atsumu gladly threw the contents of his glass on Bokuto's chest which he embraced by pushing his chest out for it. His pecs were completely visible through his shirt now and man, Atsumu could never get over how Bokkun was built like a Greek war god. Meanwhile, Sakusa merely overturned his glass over Shouyou's head. 

Bokuto turned to them, "Can you see my nipples?" 

Shouyou turned to look as Sakusa scrunched up his nose in a way that Atsumu always found endearing. "Bokuto-san, you've such exquisite nipples!" 

Atsumu almost choked on the very air he was breathing. Oh man, this was fun. 

Next, it was Sakusa's turn to draw while Atsumu guessed in what was the last round of the game. 

Atsumu watched with rapt attention as Omi crumbled the paper up in his palm after glancing at it and turned towards the board, marker in hand. Atsumu was vaguely aware of the host blowing the whistle indicating the start of the time limit. Sakusa began drawing. 

20 seconds in and his boyfriend was busy drawing a big oval thing which apparently looked like it was underwater, with a rotating fan thing on it. It vaguely looked like a- "SUBMARINE!" 

Sakusa stopped drawing and made his way back to his seat. 

"And team B gets another point!" the host announced. 

But Atsumu never heard the rest of whatever it was that the host was saying. He couldn't. Not when Sakusa was leaning towards him, his hand once again on his thigh making him aware of just how drenched he was, and his mouth incredibly close to his ear such that Atsumu could feel his breath on his skin. He could feel the goosebumps rising just from the contact of it and his voice, gosh. His voice was huskier than it had any right to be and every single word spoken went straight to his dick. "Well done, Atsumu-senpai." 

Atsumu could feel the heat in his gut, he was painfully aware of how his body had reacted to that sentence alone, of how much he was affected by Sakusa Kiyoomi. And judging by the way Omi's gaze was right at his crotch after pulling away, he knew it too. 

"Wow." 

"This is your responsibility," he hissed at him. He wished his face wasn't as red as he knew it was. 

* * *

  
  
  


“So.”

“So…”

He could hear Suna snickering in the background. 

“Ya got a boner on live television,” Osamu stated as if he was telling him about the rain forecast and not something that was trending on twitter for the past 6 hours. Because yes, despite the fact that Sakusa made sure to stand in front of him at all times, hiding his 'situation' from view, it still managed to get caught on camera. 

Suna was basically howling at this point. 

For the millionth time in his entire life, Miya Atsumu wondered why all of the important people in his life were such gigantic assholes. Most of all, he wondered if he'd be able to stay indoors for the rest of his life away from humanity. 

Or at least until everyone in the entire world forgot about the existence of #AtsumusRagingBoner

**Author's Note:**

> did you think it seemed rushed at the end no you did not <3
> 
> jk it probably is rushed ahh again gonna edit it when i wake up
> 
> edit: okay so the game was based on jimmy fallon's water war game except that isnt a four player game and hence pictionary which is obviously tweaked for plot needs


End file.
